Разделительная Полоса
by Alice Parker
Summary: Никки Рид, Роберт Пэттинсон и Кристен Стюарт - бесспорно лучшие друзья. Роберт и Кристен - бесспорно лучшая пара. Их тяга друг к другу очевидна, их дружба крепка, их роман на экране убедителен. Но абсолютно у любой любви есть жертва. Всегда. Н/Р, К/Р.


_**Пролог. **_

_**Я**_

_- Никки то, Никки сё, Никки, смирись… Осточертела мне эта хрень, слышишь? – я начала неистово орать в трубку, и голос на другом конце тут же затих, будто человека и вовсе не было на связи. Тишина в пустоте. Я посмотрела в окно, прижимая к щеке трубку, которая уже готова была раскрошиться от того, с какой силой я её сжимала. На улице не было даже случайных прохожих, Автомобили не стояли припаркованные к бордюру, образуя недвижимый беззвучный поток – их попросту не было, будто все разом собрались и уехали подальше из этого чёртова города. Тишина в пустоте._

_Сколько ещё автомобилей должны вернуться на свои места, сколько ещё прохожих должны напрудить эти улицы, чтобы я наконец почувствовала себя в реальности? Неужели всё навсегда будет выглядеть как долбанный магический сундук. Открываешь его крышку – пусто, а закрываешь – понимаешь, что там как минимум стучит твоё собственное сердце. Всё это начинает походить на спектакль, и, боюсь, мне известна эта пьеса, как свои пять пальцев. _

_Я не из тех, кто станет лить свои жалкие слёзоньки над чем-нибудь сердечным – так я думала, пока не встретила это лицом к лицу. Все «солдаты Джейн» так думают, пока не попадают на фронт. К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Наверное, люди так устроены, что они всё время храбро ищут неприятностей, ввязываются во что-то гадкое, а потом льют слёзоньки. Никки Рид, ты начинаешь меня доставать этим! _

_Сигарета у меня в руке задымилась, и губы сами потянулись сделать спасительную затяжку сладкого дыма, обволакивающего всё вокруг, расслабляющего меня. Чёрта с два я брошу курить, потому что это, пожалуй, единственное, что губит, не превращая тебя в жалкое чудище, корчащееся на постели. Может, позже… Солнечный свет слепил глаза, пока я рассматривала пустоту на дорог, медленно выдыхая дых, проделавший свой пусть и частично осевший на скользких лёгких. Ровная белая линия, разделяющая на две ровные полосы бесконечную дорогу. Пересекать нельзя._

**Глава 1.**

_**Мы**_

В любом месте, куда бы ни попадал человек, он заводит задрузейских друзей. Не ахти каких, или ценнейших – но он их заводит. Без них никуда – как без сигарет, даже если они убивают тебя. Даже если ты пока этого не замечаешь. Но, конечно в те времена, о которых мне хотелось бы сейчас рассказать, я не думала о вреде «дружбозаводительства». Наверное, я даже и сейчас не жалею – «жалеть» - это что-то про 80-летних. В любом случае, мои друзья сейчас сидели передо мной, и я в полной расслабленности наслаждалась их компанией в одном из местных баров в те времена, когда они могли выходить беспрепятственно и проводить время в любом месте, ограничиваясь лишь парочкой ненавящивых автографов. Крис и Роб. Как два старинных приятеля, как два сапога, как два кота, как две любимые куклы ребёнка, как две любимые птички, которых часто заводят люди, чтобы наслаждаться их любовью, как два сиамских близнеца, соединённых как раз в том месте, где зажато в тиски их тел моё сердце. Я никогда не найду здесь своего места. Мои любимые, мои друзья.

Я томно покачивала головой в такт музыке, когда принесли пиво – официантка как призрак проплыла перед моими застланными дымом глазами, я даже не удосужилась поблагодарить её. Какая же я циничная.. Я потянулась за сигаретами, т.к только они могли идеально дополнить любую картину. Лицо Роба раскраснелось, совсем как в те недалёкие времена, когда он играл наивных британских мальчишек, со смешными зубами и растерянным взглядом. За какие-то пару лет он превратился в охренительного мужчину, горячего и задумчивого, от чего все хотели его только сильнее. И говоря все, я не имею ввиду этих психопаток. Он, конечно, не растерял своей скромности и наивности, присущей истинному британцу (мать их, какие же они сексуальные!), но что-то в нём такое появилось… он дикого зверя. И это непреодолимо влекло меня. Короче говоря, я попросту не могла смотреть на него без мыслей о сексе.

Очень, очень серьёзная ошибка, Никки. Как же ты невовремя.

Все мои бывшие, все мои прекрасные мужчины, говорили, что я огонь. Что я как лавина, сношу на своём пути всё, и передо мной не сможет устоять ни один смертный. «Бессмертный» смог. Характер у меня, конечно, не сахар, а потому, наверное, я всё время в дерьме. Если я чего-то не получаю, я теряю контроль. Поэтому я серьёзно настроилась заполучить этого парня, этого брутального мужчину, этого странного британца, одинокого и наивного. Я, чёрт возьми, хочу быть его женщиной. Он заводит меня.

Нет, ну это не всё. Правильнее будет уточнить – _**сначала **_он только заводил меня.

Роберт метнул взгляд на Кристен, пока она делала осторожный глоток из его бутылки пива. Она ощутила его пронзительный взгляд и посмотрела в ответ. Я затянулась сигаретой. Пусть дым сделает всё ещё мутнее, и я подумаю, что мне всё это показалось. Роб никогда не умел держать всё при себе, при том, что он довольно скрытен, если нужно, свои собственные мысли он всегда выдаёт слёту. Он, конечно, успел поведать всему миру о том, что на съёмки мать-их-Сумерек он явился только по одной причине. И эта причина сейчас обхватывала губами горлышко его бутылки. Как символично. Какой-то блондин за барной стойкой пару раз оглянулся, и я увидела рядом с ним девушку, которая узнала Роба. Она подталкивала парня локтем, но он явно отказывался выполнить её просьбу. Прошло некоторое время, и они угомонились, так ничего и не предприняв.

- Да не очень хорошо.. врач сказал, что лечение прерывать нельзя, поэтому я отдала её маме. Я уже не могу ухаживать за ней – нет столько времени, - ответила Кристен, и я поняла, что Роберт, вероятно, спросил, как поживает её собачка. Крис давно лечит питомца у хорошего ветеринара, но положительных результатов слишком мало, чтобы надеяться на выздоровление в ближайшем будущем.

- Как только выдастся выходной, рвану в конюшню, - я выпустила струю дыма вверх. – Кстати, со мной не хотите?

Лошади и собаки – это такие друзья, с которыми невозможно поссориться, как бы ты ни старался. Либо ты сам дерьмо и относишься к ним дерьмово. Они же всегда преданы и безукоризненно верны. Потому что вас не связывает ревность. Она не выедает со временем в вас всё живое и не заставляет мучиться в догадках, чем всё это закончится –победой или поражением. Я пригласила их в конюшню, потому что, по-моему, это круто. Больше я не имела планов. (Ну кроме видов на британца).

Хочу сказать, что я считаю Кристен Стюарт невероятно красивой женщиной. Она обретёт ещё свои формы и не раз утрёт нос всем тем, кто называет её пацанкой. Она надерёт всем зад и покажет, какой божественной она может быть. И она утрёт нос мне в первую очередь. Если бы я была парнем (а я была бы Робертом), то непременно бы влюбилась в её подбородочек, чуть стервозно изгибающиеся брови и полуприкрытые глаза, как в героиновом экстазе.

Мы такие разные по типажу, но невероятно похожие в душе, как и с Робертом. Ну, хотя бы ровно на столько, на сколько мы позволяем друг другу видеть наши души. Без слов, мы просто живём друг в друге. Мы по умолчанию едины, неразделимы, мы как один человек разных оттенков. Под разным лейблом.

Мы покинули бар около часу ночи, выползли на улицу и тут же ощутили, как устали, как ноют мышцы, как хочется спать. Свежий воздух напомнил о том, в каком дыму мы сидели, но дышать и прогуливаться не хотелось, только сон сейчас мог избавить от усталости. Снова подошёл к концу день, который обязательно повторится и завтра, и закончится так же внезапно. Мы немного поторчали на улице, дожидаясь такси, пока Роберт, хихикая, предлагал спеть, кто громче. Иногда он говорит столько глупостей! Ему совершенно нельзя пить. Я улыбнулась этой мысли, потому что он всё же был таким добрым и милым – его суть становилась ярче и яснее, когда он выпивал. Он был виден насквозь.

- Роб, крепись, давай, - я похлопала его по плечу. - Нам ещё гулять на днюхе у Келлана. Ты представляешь, сколько придётся пить? – Кристен тихо засмеялась в ответ на мой комментарий. Все прекрасно знали, какую вечеринку закатит Келлан в этот роковой день.

- Он планирует какую-то грандиозную тусовку, хочет оторваться по-полной.

- Впрочем как и всегда, судя по его же рассказам, - подтвердила я. - Вот и проверим заодно.

- Ага, и проверять, конечно же, буду я один, да? – засмеялся Роберт. Такси посигналило, мы запихнули Роба в машину и, смеясь, сами ввалились внутрь.

- Вам куда, - строго спросил таксист, который явно недолюбливал пьяную публику. К тому же от нас наверняка несло на километр, можно даже не сомневаться, что мы пьяны, даже если бы мы сели и уснули прямо там.

- В о-те-ль, - засмеялась я. В голове так шумело, что я едва ворочала языком.

- Всех троих?

- Всех до единого. Мы там собираемся заняться групповым сексом! – пробормотала я, выделяя начало каждого слова, но жуя окончания. Я ощутила на себе дикий взгляд Кристен, которая, конечно же, была куда трезвее меня. Роберт покраснел и что-то пробормотал.

- Что-то, дорогой? – спросила я, имитируя фальцет, Кристен захохотала, рассматривая лицо Роба.

- Я говорю, Никки, ты не должна говорить такие вещи. Это очень, очень непристойно! – он говорил так медленно, но мы всё равно слышали акцент.

Кристен потянулась к водителю и объяснила, куда нужно доставить каждого, он с облегчением закивал и оставшуюся часть пути не проронил больше ни слова.

Когда-то мы ездили на такси, и водители не говорили с нами о «Сумерках».

В комнате я стащила с себя один за другим все слои бомжеватого тряпья и села на кровать, потирая лицо. Смятая кофта безжизненно валялась на полу, прикрывая собой один ботинок. Я готова была провалиться в сон, но долг напомнил мне перепроверить будильник. Он сработает всего через пару часов. Экран телефона радостно загорелся, и только потом я услышала звук приходящего сообщения. Крис написала: _«Ввалила его домой, надеюсь, завтра не проспит»._ Она сейчас уже была по пути к себе – всего в паре кварталов от квартиры Роба.

День закончился, да здравствует новый день.


End file.
